


Omega's Deserve Love Too

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Anna's been groomed to be the perfect Omega. Elsa just want's Omega's to be treated fairly. Nothings perfect, but they really care for one another. (One-shot! Omega!Anna. Alpha!Elsa. OBA)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254





	Omega's Deserve Love Too

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

She had been groomed for this her whole life. Since she can remember she was raised and taught to be the perfect Omega for some Alpha or Beta. That she would be chosen by someone who deemed her worthy and they will, if she does everything right, mate with them.

They told her it was an honor. That she was one of the few remaining Omegas in the world. For every hundred Alpha's there was one Omega and she was lucky enough to be an Omega.

There used to be more Omegas in the world than Alpha's, but then they started getting more violent during ruts. It was theorized that incorrect mating matches drove the Alpha's crazy when they are at their most animalistic. During a rut the Alpha would often kill their mate.

It was why being prepared was so fundamental. Finding the perfect match between an Alpha and Omega was still nearly impossible, so an Omega is encouraged to be as obedient as possible to appease an Alpha.

Anna has been groomed with a handful of other Omega's to be as submissive as possible despite what they think and feel about a situation. They would stand and nod and do as their Alpha says. So it has been for many years and it has helped the steady increase of Omega's, but they were far from being considered safe.

Anna takes a deep breath as it's her turn to go onto the stage. She feels a little exposed in her tiny and thin dress. They might as well just let her get up there in just her underwear. She was nervous to say the least. What if she wasn't good enough? What if the Alpha that got her was mean and ended up killing her because she was not what they expected?

"Next up we have Anna a very kind hearted and warm redhead that pretty much still acts like a pup, but she is loyal and a hard worker. Her care level is a perfect score and her base scent is that of chocolates. Who doesn't like chocolates eh?" The spokesperson says as the spotlights shine in Anna's eyes.

She can hardly see the room, but she can tell it is very fancy. Men in black suits as far as she can tell. Yea, she was lucky to be in an elite group, saved from a bunch of black market thugs when she was very young. She doesn't remember much thankfully.

Her hands grip the seam of her dress as she hears them bidding on her. It was a little overwhelming. They were deep into the hundreds of thousands. Her shoulders hunched a little as growling filled the room from various corners until it all came to a stop as a females voice rang out.

"One million," the voice wasn't shouting or growling. It was calm and collected, making a murmur rise among men. Anna tried to see this person but the lights were too bright.

"One million to the female Alpha!" The spokesperson said excitedly before ushering Anna off the stage. Once back with the others to get prepped to go she heard the handlers talk excitedly.

Anna's heard of female Alpha's before, but they were rare, much like male Omega's. The redheaded Omega moves to her only friend, a male Omega that was on just before her.

"Olaf, I'm going to miss you," she says sadly and the ever happy boy smiles to her. Even at eighteen he still looked fourteen.

"I will miss you too Anna, I hope we can see each other someday. Thank you for being my friend," he said softly and Anna hugged him close.

"I sure hope my Alpha likes warm hugs!" He chuckles and Anna can't help but giggle herself, willing tears to stay away.

"I hope so too, Olaf," Anna smiles and kisses his blushing cheek before they were separated by their handlers.

"Now Anna, this is very exciting. You get to go home with a female Alpha; they're less likely to kill you so you will have a good chance here. Please remember to be a good Omega and do as she asks okay?" The Beta woman said and Anna nodded.

She pulled on a nicer and longer dress before being handed a small backpack with what little possessions she has in it. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt extremely nervous.

She followed her handler out to the special lobby where they would meet and go with their new Alpha's. They would receive their collars and head home. Anna just hopes everything goes well.

"Miss Arendelle, your Omega."

Anna gulped as she came face to face with a stunningly beautiful platinum blonde woman that was taller than her and a little older. The redhead took a stead breath before walking closer with her head bent down. She tried her best not to flinch as a pale hand moved into her field of vision before cupping her chin and tilting her head up. Anna swallowed hard as she tilted her head back to expose her throat to the Alpha and was biting her tongue to keep herself from whimpering when an ice blue collar slipped around her neck.

It felt odd to have leather around her neck, but at the same time it felt comforting. The woman said nothing as she led Anna to her car that was waiting outside. It was a light blue Lykan HyperSport. Anna only knew this because the person in charge of their operation drove one. So if the amount the Alpha spent on her wasn't enough of an indication, this sure was a good way to see she was wealthy.

Miss Arendelle opened the door for her and Anna blushed brightly as she whispered her thanks before getting in, hugging her small bag to her chest. The car smelled new. It was tickling the Omega's nose.

The Alpha got into the driver's side and drove off in silence. Anna kept her eyes down as she kept hugging her bag. It was very hard for her to be quiet, but she didn't want to anger the Alpha.

Anna isn't sure how long they drove or where to they drove because she ended up falling asleep. The excitement of the day and her nervousness finally seeped her of her energy and her head dropped to the side.

The Omega was gently woken up by the Alpha carrying her into a very big old styled house. Anna couldn't really keep her eyes open so all she saw was the front door and the parlor before her eyes rolled back into her head and she absently snuggled into the Alpha's shoulder. But once she got a nose full of the scent of mint she shot up. The sudden movements made the Alpha gasp and drop her, but luckily Anna landed on her feet.

The redhead gripped her bag tightly as her heart rate skyrocketed; her breathing was quick and frantic. Her eyes wild as she realized she might have fucked up already. There was this tense silent moment between the two as they stared at one another wide eyed.

Till the alpha started to giggle, wrapping an arm around her waist and covering her mouth with her free hand. Anna blinked confusedly as she looked the woman up and down.

"I apologize Anna, this is all new to me, you must have had quite a fright," the woman smiled to her, her blue eyes had a sparkle to them. Anna felt her cheeks burn as her shoulders relaxed a little.

"I-I'm sorry for doing that, I w-wasn't sure what was happening," Anna whispered.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to get you to your room, I didn't want to wake you, you looked tired," she said kindly and Anna relaxed a little more.

"M-my room? I-I get my own room? I'm not s-sleeping with you?" Anna asked shyly. The woman smiled to her softly as her eyes softened.

"I'm sure they told you all kinds of things that would happen. I can assure you, I am not like other Alpha's. You are more than…ugh, property. You are a person just like myself," the Alpha said as she moved to gently rest a hand on the girls back.

"Then why did you…I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask," Anna said looking down.

"I tell you what. Let us get some rest and then in the morning we can start over while enjoying some breakfast?" the woman smiled kindly and Anna swallowed before nodding.

Anna followed the older woman up some stairs and down a hall to a very nice looking room. She awed at how much space there was and how incredible the large bed looked. She did blush a little at seeing all the pillows and blankets. She would definitely need those in a few weeks.

"This is…all for me?" Anna asked as she looked to the Alpha.

"Of course, later when you're settled you could make a list of what you need and want and we can work on getting those," the Alpha said and Anna could only slightly gape at her. How did she get this lucky?

"I will let you rest Anna, goodnight," the woman said and closed the door as she left. Anna took a moment to look around and place her bag down before feeling the door. It wasn't locked, that kind of surprised her. She fidgeted in place a little before moving to the bed. She was extremely sleepy.

Once her body made contact with the hundreds of pillows and soft blankets Anna felt herself slipping into the land of slumber. She really hopes she can sleep a little later than usual.

~ABO~

Anna wakes up feeling more refreshed than she could remember. She stretched and groaned as her muscles pulled. The bed was like sleeping on a cloud and the pillows were so comforting. After stretching and rubbing her eyes, Anna feels like it should be around midday, but the clock to her side said eight in the morning.

Humming to herself she gets up and pulls out her extra dress from her bag before dressing and leaving the room. Finding the kitchen was easy; she just had to follow her nose and the scent of bacon.

"Good morning Anna, I was sure you would be asleep for a little while more," the Alpha said as she placed a plate of bacon on the table between various other foods.

"G-good morning Miss Arendelle," Anna said shyly as she looked over all the food she's never had the pleasure of trying.

"Oh none of that, please, call me Elsa," Elsa smiled to her as she took off her apron and pulled a chair out.

"Please have a seat and do dig in before it gets cold," the Alpha said and Anna obeyed as she kept blushing.

Elsa sat opposite from her and started making herself a plate. Anna followed suit and couldn't help but start to eat. She was famished.

"Glad to see you like my cooking," Elsa smiled as she started to eat herself. Anna blushed more and covered her mouth to finish chewing.

"Are there a-any rules I should be a-aware off?" Anna asked and Elsa tilted her head.

"None that springs to mind, I would like to ask that you would please let me know if you need anything, especially concerning your heat cycle," Elsa said and Anna blinked in surprise.

"N-no rules?" Anna asked, not sure if she heard right.

"None, Anna I was being earnest when I said you are not property. You are as much a person as I am. Yes, I did pay a lot for you and yes my intentions were not pure when doing so. I understand that things are just the way they are, but that does not mean you are any less than me. I hope we can establish…some kind of friendship at the least. Your heat isn't for a few more weeks and my rut isn't for a good long while. There is no rush," Elsa said as she looked to Anna with a very serious face.

"F-friends sound nice," Anna says as she smiles softly. Elsa smiled and continued to eat.

"Oh and the reason you would still need to wear the collar is purely tradition and if you do decide to go into town, you will be recognized and treated with the same respect as I am," Elsa said and Anna's hand moved to her neck. Right, she was collared now.

"W-what is it that you do for a living if I may ask," Anna said after a few more seconds of silent eating.

"I mainly work from home, I'm the founder of Arendelle Security," Elsa said smiling proudly.

"The security company that's helped create safe rooms for heats and ruts?" Anna asked surprised. Elsa nodded and hummed.

"You…you've single handedly raised the population of Omega's by 28 percent and reduced deaths by a near 50!" Anna gasped and Elsa kept nodding.

"And to ease any thoughts, your room is capable of keeping anyone out while you're in heat. There is a double door closet that opens to reveal a fridge and microwave to ensure enough food and drinks to last the week. More than enough pillows and blankets to make your nest and enough entertainment to keep you content. I have a room for my rut that will have a built in timer to open 24 hours after my rut has ended to ensure your safety if there is a delay," Elsa explained and Anna could only blink.

"That is very impressive, I…thank you Elsa," Anna said as she felt all her worries start to melt away. The Alpha smiled and continued to eat.

They ate in content silence till neither could eat no more.

"Anna, I hope you don't mind but…I was hoping we could…try and exercise some bonding methods, as I have said…my intentions when acquiring you…" Elsa trailed off as she looked uncertain for the first time.

"I…I would like to try," Anna said as she smiled shyly. Elsa tried to contain her grin, but the sparkle in her eyes showed her elation.

"Please right this way," Elsa all but purred as she waved her hand to the door. Anna stood and gave the table one last look.

"No worries, the help will take care of it later," Elsa said and gently took Anna's hand. The Omega enjoyed the softness of the woman's fingers as she blindly followed her deeper into the house.

Elsa opened a door to a spacious room filled with more pillows and a sofa that was in front of an unlit fireplace. There were books to one side, a chess board near a desk and art supplies to another side. It looked like a family room of sorts, where one would enjoy an evening with family without technology getting in the way.

The Alpha gently pulled the Omega to the pile of pillows near the sofa and sat down, looking to the Omega a little nervously. Anna swallowed and sat down herself, instantly moving pillows into a makeshift nest. Elsa bit her lip as she watched and Anna blushed.

"Sorry, it's just…instinct I guess, I do have a perfect care level," Anna giggled nervously.

"No worries Anna, I was just admiring you, I myself have an above average care level," Elsa smiled reassuringly before licking her lips and moving closer to the redhead.

Anna took a deep breath before laying down some as Elsa moved over her slightly. The blonde looked into her eyes then over her freckled face, moving a hand to stroke her cheek.

"You are very beautiful Anna," Elsa smiled softly before leaning down. Anna tilted her head back instinctively to allow Elsa to run her nose over her freckled neck. Her delicate fingers slowly removing the collar so her path would not be obstructed. Elsa closed her eyes as she took her time in learning Anna's scent. They weren't lying when they said her scent was chocolates.

Anna in turn let the Alpha's scent envelope her. Elsa smelt like mint; fresh and strong. It was comforting and didn't feel like it was drowning her, not like some Beta scents she's grown to know.

Elsa eventually pulled away, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted and a blush over her nose and cheeks. Anna would have described it as pure bliss. The Alpha swallowed hard as she blinked her eyes open, blushing even more.

Anna tilted her head slowly. It was odd, the Alpha wasn't rubbing her scent over her like her groomers told her would happen.

"You must be confused as to why I'm not scent marking you Anna, but I don't believe in forcing one's scent onto another," Elsa explained.

"It…It's alright you…you can do that," Anna said softly, looking down, submitting to the Alpha like she was taught to do. What if Elsa was testing her?

"It's perfectly fine Anna, we can wait till you're more comfortable," Elsa smiled softly. She noticed how docile all the Omega's were at the auction. It didn't really sit well with her, but it was the first time she went to one and everyone else seemed to be content.

"Let's do something else hmm? How about we build a nest together?" Elsa smiled and Anna perked a little. She enjoyed making nests. Giving a shy nod the Omega sits up as the Alpha moves away to give her space.

Anna blushes as she starts placing the biggest pillows first. Elsa quickly picks out the size order to hand to the Omega and both share a smile as the nest starts to take shape. While Anna was placing some of the smaller pillows Elsa fetched a few blankets.

Anna moved to the side as Elsa added the blankets to the middle and some around the edges of the pillows to keep them there. It looked really comfortable and pretty. The redhead seemed pleased with their work as she poked at a few pillows to inspect them.

Elsa bit her lip and crawled into the middle, gently taking Anna's hand in hers to encourage her to join. Anna blushed and joined the Alpha in the center.

"I think a good cuddle and a small nap will do us both good," Elsa said softly. She laid down on her side and Anna moved to lay with her back to the Alpha. Elsa wrapped an arm around the girls' waist while moving her other arm under Anna's neck.

The Omega curled into Elsa's embrace as she was spooned. The blondes face pressed to the redhead's neck, nuzzling the freckled skin it came into contact with. Anna couldn't help but relax and close her eyes. She felt safe.

"Sleep some Anna, I have you, you're safe here," Elsa whispered and the redhead did just that. She drifted off to sleep in the warm embrace of the Alpha.

~ABO~

Anna woke up slowly. The room was still brightly lit so it must have been about midday. Elsa's arms were still wrapped around her and the Alpha's breath was shallow on her neck. Anna enjoyed their cuddle while her sleepy brain woke up. Elsa was still fast asleep.

She wiggled a little burying herself deeper into the Alpha, making the woman grunt in her sleep and hug Anna closer, curling her legs into Anna's more. Though that made Anna stiffen. Something was pressing against her ass. She yelped and jumped away making the Alpha startle awake.

"Wha-? Anna, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Elsa asked as she rubbed her eyes. There was silence safe for Anna's light panting. When the Alpha opened her eyes to look at the poor girl she saw teal eyes staring at her crotch. Elsa looked down before cursing and grabbing a pillow to hide her obvious erection through her lose sleep shorts.

"Forgive me Anna, sometimes my body acts on its own. I assure you this is not normal. My body must just be reacting to an Omega close to it for the first time," Elsa blushed and turned away.

"I-I'm sorry," Anna said as she tugged at her dress.

"No worries, honestly Anna, it is going away, please there is no need to apologize," Elsa chuckled softly.

"Elsa…I-I'm your Omega, I should be capable of t-tending to your needs," Anna said. She needed to stop being shy and start doing what she was groomed for.

Elsa's back stiffened and she turned to look at Anna with a frown and sharp eyes.

"Don't you ever think like that, I do not own you Anna, I do not get to dictate your life. You are allowed to think and feel and do as you see fit for yourself. I am not your sovereign," Elsa said and Anna swallowed thickly.

"You are my Alpha," Anna said making Elsa blink. The redhead slowly crawled to Elsa and nudged her head under the woman's chin.

"I don't know any other way to act Elsa. This is what I was raised for. Please just accept me, it hurts and scares me that you aren't doing what I have been taught my entire life. Am I not good enough? Am I not what you wanted? Please Elsa, you've been an Alpha all your life, told that you can be whatever your heart desires. I have been an Omega all of mine, I was told to do as my Alpha asked or risk being killed, this is all I know," Anna nearly felt like crying.

"Anna I…I understand I cannot rewrite thousands of years of instincts and teachings, but I…I want to ensure your safety. I want Omegas to see that they aren't just there to be bred. It's not right, you're human too, but if it will place your mind at ease…I will scent mark you," Elsa said as she whimpered. It hurt to see the Omega so torn.

Anna nodded and sniffled as she lay back down onto her back. Elsa took a deep breath before leaning over her and gently started to rub her cheek over the Omega's. The redhead let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the bonding act. Elsa moved to caress the Omega's arms as she moved to rub her cheeks against Anna's neck before going over her chest.

Hesitantly Anna moved her hands into Elsa's hair. This just felt so right, it was soft and slow.

"You said you got me for a reason and that was to be your mate, so please, let us work for it. We have the rest of our lives to achieve that, if you will have me that long," Anna said, being bold and brave for the first time in forever.

Elsa slowly lifted her head and looked the Omega in the eyes. Teal meeting blue. Elsa smiled softly and nodded before nuzzling their noses together.

~ABO~

For the next two weeks the two spent all their time together. Mostly cuddling and the occasional scent marking. When Elsa was busy with work Anna would read while in Elsa's study with her. Other than that they would have a movie night each night before going to their separate rooms.

It was a compromise. Anna wouldn't expect more from the Alpha and Elsa would calm the Omega's fears. It would take a while to set the Omega at ease that maybe her grooming wasn't the best. Sure it was necessary as a way to ensure the likelihood of the Omega surviving, but times were starting to change.

"Anna I would like you to meet my friends," Elsa said as she lead Anna to the backyard. The Omega had just finished her shower and people had arrived while she was enjoying a very long self-grooming session. Normally she would let Elsa brush her hair after before cuddles, but not today it seemed.

"P-pleasure to meet you," Anna said softly as she bowed her head respectfully to the other Alpha's. There was a very big man and a tiny redheaded woman and an Asian woman.

"Anna?"

The Omega's head snapped up at the familiar voice before she was tackled into a tight hug.

"Olaf?" Anna nearly shouted. At seeing the grin on her best friends face the both of them couldn't help but squeal and hug tighter. Their hands all over each other's backs and arms and their cheeks constantly rubbing together.

The clearing of a throat made them both blush and look to the others.

"You two know one another?" Elsa asked tilting her head.

"W-we grew up together," Anna explained and Olaf nodded eagerly.

"Anna this is my Alpha Marshmallow!" The male Omega said happily as he went to go hug the big man's arm. Anna's eyes widened and she feared for Olaf's safety.

"The name's Marshall," the man said his voice seemingly devoid of emotion. Anna blanched at his huge stature.

"Don't worry Anna, Marshall _is_ a big Marshmallow, he couldn't hurt a fly," Elsa giggled and reassured her Omega.

"This is Merida, she's a Beta and so is Mulan," Elsa said as she introduced the two women.

"Aye and this be my Omega, Rapunzel," Merida said as a ball of energy that could rival Olaf's tackled the redhead.

"Hi! You must be Anna! I heard so much about you I hope we can be friends!" The girl chirped and soon Olaf was joining.

The four onlookers kept watching the Omega's, enjoying the puppy pile they were making on the grass, before moving to the table they usually sat at.

"It's lovely to see you both decided to finally get someone," Mulan said as she smiled softly, her eyes casting to the group every now and again.

"Aye, now Rapunzel can have friends that don't tire easily eh?" Merida grinned.

Elsa could only chuckle. They sure had an odd group. Elsa the female Alpha, Marshall the Alpha with a male Omega, Merida the Beta with an Omega and then Mulan that just couldn't seem to be bothered to find someone.

It was odd for Beta's to take on alpha roles. Due to their ability to have children they were mainly cast into Omega roles to ensure the population doesn't dwindle, but as a result there were mostly Alpha's and Beta's born. Only an Omega could birth an Omega.

"So Elsa, have you two…" Merida trailed off and Elsa blushed a little.

"N-no, Anna's heat isn't for another week," the Alpha said and the redhead nodded.

"Ol'Marsh already had his taste," Merida smirked at the instant blush the big man got.

"L-look he went into heat and I-I couldn't stand him sounding like he was dying s-so I helped! I asked for his consent first and everything and we talked about it after!" Marshall defended himself.

"Marsh we don't judge you, it's only natural," Elsa smiled sweetly as she rested a hand over his.

"Speaking off, do you intend to help Anna out when she has her heat?" Mulan asked with a tilt of her head.

"I…am unsure, I mean, I would love that very much, but you know how I feel about things," Elsa said as she looked down. Marshall rested his hand over Elsa's this time and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I understand this will be hard for you Elsa. I noticed how Olaf was groomed, it's not healthy the way they think," he said softly and the blonde nodded.

"What ye mean?" Merida asked as she tilted her head.

"Extreme submissive behavior, they firmly believe that if they don't do as their Alpha says they will die," Marshall said bluntly.

"The wee runt seems to be fine," Merida said frowning.

"That's because after we talked while being tied his fears were relieved. I did not kill him therefore he is fine," Marshall explained, "but if I do deepen my voice just a little or give any indication of anger he cowers in a corner," he added, frowning and growling softly.

"Poor Anna had an almost melt down when I didn't want to scent mark her," Elsa said nodding.

"Ugh I hate this," Mulan grumbled as she looked to the table then back at the Omega's as they giggled and laughed.

"Mulan honey, it's okay if you want to go join them," Elsa giggled at the longing look the girl gave.

"Just…just for a few minutes," she said before darting off to go join the puppy pile. The Omega's squealed before enveloping Mulan into their ball of cuddles.

"She could find an Alpha so easily," Marshall said shaking his head.

"Aye and then have them both at each other's throats when the lass is in her Alpha mind space, she's too on the fence!" Merida huffed.

"She does look happy when she's in her Omega headspace," Elsa smiled as she watched them playfully wrestle with Mulan. The girl was grinning and laughing, enjoying herself immensely. Elsa's eye's drift to Anna who seemed to be at her most happiest right now.

"Oi, ye have already fallen for her eh?" Merida said as she grinned to the blonde.

"In love? Impossible, we've only known one another two weeks and sure she's very attractive and she smells like chocolates. She also has a perfect care level like Rapunzel which is nice and she's very sweet and soft and kind and…fine I'm head over heels," Elsa groaned and dropped her head onto the table.

"It's easy to fall for an Omega," Marshall said smiling softly. Both girls turned to look up to him and his cheeks flushed once more.

"Okay so I love the tiny guy," he says and both girls squee before hugging him.

Meanwhile the Omega's and one Beta group had finally settled down in a group cuddle. Their attention drawn away from the two Alpha's and Beta to focus back on Rapunzel who was stroking her tummy.

"So I haven't told Merida yet that I'm expecting," the Omega whispered as she smiled shyly. The group gasped and hugged her tightly before each of them started stroking her tummy.

"When will you tell her?" Mulan asked.

"Once she realizes I'm not going into heat, that might take a while," Rapunzel giggled before her smile softened.

"I'm honestly relieved, we've been trying for so long," she whispered.

"You have been together a good few years," Mulan nodded as she smiled, stroking her friend's tummy gently.

"How did you know?" Anna asked.

"I just knew. When you're an Omega, you just know," Rapunzel said and smiled widely.

"I want to have a hundred pups!" Olaf whispered loudly as he raised his arms. The girls all giggled.

~ABO~

"Anna, is everything alright? You've been looking lost in thought since everyone left," Elsa said as she sat down next to the Omega.

"Just thinking about pups," Anna said softly making the Alpha blink repeatedly.

"What's brought this on?" Elsa asked nervously.

"You can't tell Merida, but…Punzy is expecting," Anna said looking to the Alpha worriedly.

"Rapunzel is having pups?" Elsa nearly yelled as she jumped up.

"Yes, but she wants Merida to figure it out herself," Anna said quickly so that Elsa doesn't do something stupid like call her friend.

"Wow, that's…that's fantastic! Merida will be so happy, they've been trying so hard for years," Elsa said as she sat back down. Anna nodded.

"So…so what exactly have you been thinking of regarding pups?" Elsa asked before swallowing hard.

"Just…the possible future," Anna said as she fidgets with her dress. Elsa watched the Omega for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"Anna, when your heat comes up, I…am willing to help you through it, it doesn't need to mean a thing, I don't have to bite you," Elsa said and Anna looked up to her with wide eyes.

"You…you want to mate with me?" Anna asked in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Marshall said that Olaf sounded like he was dying and I'd hate for you to feel that pain, as well as that it seemed to have eased some of Olaf's fears. I am willing to provide you with all the comfort that you need, but just know that this does not have to mean you belong to me," Elsa explained. It fell slightly on deaf ears as Anna's head was spinning.

Elsa wanted to mate with her. Elsa found her worthy. Elsa wanted her!

"I'd love for us to mate Elsa," Anna smiled and hugged the Alpha. Elsa hugged her back and relaxed at hearing the happiness in the Omega's voice. She'd take care of Anna as best she could.

Which just so happened to be a short few days later when Anna didn't come down for breakfast. Worried, Elsa walked to the Omega's room and as she neared her nose was met with the sweetest aroma she's ever smelt. It made her mouth salivate and her brain turn hazy.

"A-Anna you alright?" Elsa asked as she swallowed the ridiculous amount of saliva in her mouth. She did snap out of her haze at the desperate whine that filled the air as she pushed the door open.

Anna was writhing on her bed among her pillows and blankets, clutching her abdomen as she was stripped naked. Her skin was red from agitation and heat and pain as she whimpered and cried.

"Elsa please," Anna pleaded in a long and pitiful whine while tossing around trying to find relief from the searing and agonizing pain that was ripping through her.

Hearing and seeing the pain on the Omega was a very sobering thing for the Alpha, it helped her keep a clear head and not be a drooling and horny Alpha that only wanted one thing.

"Alright, okay, just try and breathe, I'm here," Elsa said as she closed the door and started to strip. She was slightly aware at how extremely hard she was right now and how her muscles tightened and there was a growl at the back of her head.

The closer she got to Anna the more the Omega's heat scent was trying to make her brain melt. Elsa kept shaking her head and letting out little grunts and growls as she crawled onto the bed.

She tried holding her breath as she hovered over the twitching Omega, but the scent was forcing its way into her lungs. Elsa started panting and letting out more grunts and growls as she tried to move the redhead into a better position, but the Omega's constant twisting and turning was aggravating her beast.

She lost herself for a moment and roughly gripped the redhead's wrists and pinned them down as her body forced the redhead onto her knees, ass up and chest down.

"Stop squirming!" Elsa growled. Anna let out a gasp and shivered, making Elsa blink and snap out momentarily.

"Please Anna, just let me help," Elsa whimpered through her growls. Anna nodded and whimpered submissively as she relaxed her muscles. Elsa gave a grunt and a single final nod.

"Anna, forgive me if I hurt you, but I can't keep control," Elsa whispered before thrusting her hips forward, burying her cock deep into Anna's heat.

Anna let out a guttural howl as it felt like Elsa was splitting her open. A different pain flared up momentarily before all the pain started to slowly fade. Elsa's grip on her wrists was tight and her breasts pressed against Anna's back. She only had a second to comprehend what was happening before she felt Elsa start to move inside her.

Elsa grunted and growled into Anna's ear as she started to roughly thrust into the Omega. Her muscles were tight and the growling in her head grew louder and louder. It spurred her on, making her thrust harder and faster. The feeling of the Omega's walls clenching around her was pure heaven, making her crave more.

Anna gasped and moaned between her panting as she buried her face into the pillow under her, letting Elsa rock their bodies. She tried to push back to somehow get more, but the action made the Alpha growl loudly and nip at her ear. The Omega whimpered and kept being a good submissive mate.

The Alpha grunted and started to trust roughly as she trailed her panting breath down the Omega's neck towards her nape. She placed her mouth over Anna's skin, pressing her teeth against freckles, but did not bite.

Anna whined and whimpered as she tried to expose herself more for the Alpha. She craved to be claimed. She wanted Elsa to bite her and officially make her hers. She was too scared to ask or to beg, scared of angering the Alpha.

A small and soft whimpering please slipped from her lips as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She didn't think Elsa would hear it, but the Alpha did and before the whimper could die away her teeth sank into the skin under them.

Anna let out a scream as Elsa's sharp teeth pierced her skin, her thrusting turning almost animalistic and her grip even tighter, surely leaving bruises. The Omega's scream nearly died down before something even thicker than Elsa was thrust into her and kept getting bigger till the Alpha could not remove it as Anna's walls clenched tightly.

Elsa snarled as they tied together and she started to cum wave after wave of virile semen into the Omega. The Alpha's orgasm shook her and her hips kept jerking, moving the cock inside the Omega and eventually sending her into her own orgasm. Anna's walls milked Elsa for all that she had to offer.

By the time Anna's orgasm faded she could still feel the Alpha filling her up, making her abdomen swell just a little from how extremely full, near bursting, it was.

Elsa eventually started to slow down after several minutes. She panted and licked over the bite wound on the Omega's nape before letting her wrists go and wrapping her arms around her. The Alpha sighed happily and moved them onto their sides into their normal spooning position.

Anna was relieved at the pain being gone and was very happy at how pleasant she was feeling. Elsa gently stroked her abdomen and Anna placed her hand over the Alpha's. This was heaven to the Omega.

Elsa nuzzled Anna's shoulder, just to the side of the bite mark. Anna smiled and giggled as Elsa moved her top leg over hers, their legs gently rubbing against one another's.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Elsa whimpered softly. Anna moved her hand into the blonde's hair, massaging her scalp gently, managing to draw out a rare purr.

"Silly Alpha," Anna purred in response, half asleep already.

"I'll make it up to you," Elsa said and kissed the bite mark, making Anna shiver in delight.

"You don't have to; you gave me all that I wanted. You marked me and we mated, all that's left is…pups," Anna said as a blush worked onto her cheeks. Elsa was silent for a long time, so long that Anna thought the Alpha had fallen asleep.

"I…would love nothing more," Elsa whispered as she hugged the Omega closer. Anna smiled happily and turned her head just enough to kiss the Alpha. Elsa was stunned at first but kissed back when she realized how silly it was. They just mated, a kiss was nothing compared to right now.

"I love you," Anna whispered as she started to drift off into the land of slumber.

"I love you too," Elsa whispered back as Anna's eyes closed and her breathing became rhythmic and shallow. The Alpha smiled and nuzzled the Omega's cheek before pulling a blanket over them and pulled the redhead closer as she drifted off to sleep herself.

They had the rest of their lives to work on having pups knowing full well that the possibility of it happening after just one time was slim to none.

Guess they would just need to do this more frequently.


End file.
